Ultraman Arc!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: My first crossover between Ultraman and the Gundam series itself, 00, Zeta and ZZ included. Saji Crossroad is given the power to transform into Ultraman Arc, the twin brother of Mebius, battle the monsters that the Gundam Meisters can't handle alone. Arc also has help from his fellow Ultras. What else will happen? Find out in Ultraman Arc! Rated M for content and Language.


Howdy there folks. I'm here to present a new crossover fanfic which I have dubbed Ultraman Arc. My first ever crossover between Ultraman and Mobile Suit Gundam 00, another favorite Anime of mine. I'm also going to be including characters from the original Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta, Double Zeta, Lost War Chronicles, G-Gundam, Seed, X, Victory, Encounters In Space, 8th MS Team, F91, Unicorn, Iron Blooded Orphans and the Build series as well the Banpresto and Bandai Gundam-like series, Metal Armor Dragonar with a little bit of inspiration from Star Trek The Next Generation thrown in. In this story; It is set in an alternate universe. Saji Crossroad is having some fun at the fishing spot, going about his day when he soon finds his world turned upside down when a Kaiju emerges from the ground. And Celestial Being (Setsuna F. Seiei, Neil and Lyle Dilandy, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Billy Katagiri, Lasse Aeon, Feldt Grace, Litchtendal Tsery, Marina Ismael, Ian, Linda and Mileina Vashti, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Christina Sierra, Louise Halevy and Joyce B. Moreno) and their Gundam's are useless against these monsters. However, when Saji nearly sacrifices himself to stop the monster from attacking, he is saved by an alien from the M78 Nebula and he gives him the Arc Dagger, and Saji uses it to become Ultraman Arc, a towering super-giant of incredible power. And now he must use these powers as Celestial Being goes from planet to planet to assist those in need and see what else goes on in Ultraman Arc! Main Pairing: SajixSumeragixLouisexRachelxDiane. Side Pairings: SetsunaxMarina, LylexAnew, DomonxRain, JudauxRouxxCharaxRose, AmuroxChanxChristinaxStephanieXBeltorchikaXNanaixKuzco, UsoxHarem (Peggy, Sahkti, Juca, Cony, Francesca, Miliera, Kate, Helen, Junko and Maheria), GarrodxTifa, LichtyxChristina, KiraxMurrue, KamillexFa, QuatrexLucreziaxNoel OCXHarem and so forth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman or Gundam 00 in any way. All rights for Ultraman go to Tsuburaya Productions and Eiji Tsuburaya. All rights for Gundam go to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Giant Of Light, Ultraman Arc!

Space, the final frontier, filled with infinite cosmic energy. Throughout the years, Earth has been the home of the Human Race, and now in the year 2311, humanity is opened the doors to the stars and has made peace with other planets, colonizing new homes for themselves. And on Earth right now, we see a young man with brown hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin dressed in a maroon and white jacket, gray pants, a blue t-shirt and black shoes fishing by the lake. This was Saji Crossroad, a 21 year old pizza boy who was on break for a while. When he was young, he lost both of his parents and was raised by his older sister Kinue who was a reporter for the newspaper.

 _'Wow, this day just seems to be going by slowly.'_ the young man thought about how his day was going. "Not a single fish is biting." he reeled in his hook and decided to pack up. "I might as well head back home." He rowed his boat back to shore, took his life jacket off and wrapped his fishing rod up and went over to his van.

Little did he know, something bad was about to happen on Earth. For buried underneath the planet lies the body of a giant creature who has been in hibernation for years, waiting for chance to come out into the world and victimize humanity. This creature has been known as Gamlar, and is considered just a legend not real. We now find ourselves on board the ship of a group called Celestial Being, they are a group that has eliminated acts of war throughout the galaxy and now go from planet to planet to help those in need. This ship had a blue, grayish white and teal color scheme to it, this ship was called the Ptolemaios And inside the main hold of the base we see a few young people, two boys, two girls and a little machine that looked like a ball. These individuals went by the names of Litchtendal Tsery, or Lichty for short, Christina Marina, Feldt Grace and Allelujah Haptism. Litchy was a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes while Christina had the same hair color only her eyes were hazel, Feldt had pink hair and turquoise eyes and Allelujah had hunter green hair going down to his shoulders and covered a little bit of his face while one of his eyes was gold and the other was grey. Litchy's uniform was black and white, Christina's was yellow, Feldt's was pink and Allelujah's uniform was orange.

Right now, the alarm had been blaring ***RED ALERT! RED ALERT! DANGER DANGER!*** over and over again, denoting that disaster was happening on Earth. Litchy looked at the screen and had a frightened look. "Oh no!" he said. "Everyone, looks like something is happening in Sector 5!"

"What is it?" Allelujah asked.

"There's an Earthquake happening near a populated area over there!" Litchy responded.

"That's not good!" Christina said, feeling concerned.

"We got to find away to evacuate the people, before their village get's demolished!" Feldt said, also feeling worried. She then pressed a button, "Ms. Sumeragi, we got a report about an Earthquake happening in Sector 5! What are your orders, ma'am?" she asked speaking into the com-link.

Just then, a tall woman who looked to be in her mid 20's stood in their with them. She had silky smooth skin, long flowing auburn hair, brown eyes and was in a Celestial Being uniform similar to their's but her's was magenta and it showed a bit of her cleavage. This was Sumeragi Lee Noriega/Leesa Kujo, the tactical forecaster and Captain of this team. "Have Setsuna and the Lockon Stratos brothers save them. And Louise can help them on the ground. Celestial Being, into action!"

"Roger!" the lot of them said in unison.

* * *

In Sector 5, as it was called, at a village that was over there, the Earthquake happened. People were panicking and running for their lives to hunt for shelter. Just then, a couple of giant looking robots appeared from the sky. One of them was blue and white and the other was green and white, both of them had a similar yet different style for the head, but they both had a V shaped antenna. These were known as Gundam's, the blue one went by the name Exia and the green one went by the name Dynames. They were both GN-00 models made by Celestial Being to eradicate the breakout of war wherever they went, they now used them for rescue purposes. The ones piloting these Mobile Suits as they were commonly called were Gundam Meisters who's names were Setsuna F. Seiei and there were two in the cockpit of the Dynames, these were Neil and Lyle Dylandy, the Lockon Stratos brothers. Setsuna's Celestial Being uniform was blue while the brothers both wore green. Neil however lost one of his eyes in battle, giving him an eye patch.

 **(BMG: Where's The Fire by Tim Feehan plays)**

"Setsuna, you ready to save the day?" asked Neil. "I know we are, right bro?"

"Yeah." Lyle responded.

"Exia, ready to evacuate the village." Setsuna responded as he used his Gundam to gather a few people to get away from the fault lines in the area.

"Dynames, ready to rock and roll." The brothers said together as their Gundam launched over to the spot in question.

On the ground, heading for that area we see a van being driven by a young blonde haired woman dressed in a white and red Celestial Being uniform while wearing a hat on her head. She had turquoise blue eyes and drove full speed toward the people to load a few up into her van. This was Louise Halevy, while she was a member of Celestial Being, she was not a Gundam Meister like Setsuna, the brothers, Allelujah or their fourth one, but she was a good fighter jet pilot and medic.

"Everyone, you are requested to come into my van and evacuate the area immediately!" she ordered. "Those of you who have children, bring them with you! Those of you who don't you can come as well!" she said again.

The people did as she said, but then one of the villagers knew they forgot something. Just then, the villager saw a little girl calling out for help. Along with what looked like a dog. "CORINA!" the villager yelled.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the girl called Corina screamed, trying to get her parents to save her. She had been stuck on something, it looked like a fallen tree branch. Saji felt the Earthquake around and got out of the way of the fault lines.

Then, the villager and her husband tried to get over to her but were blocked by a couple of police men. "We're sorry, but you can't come this way!" cop 1 said.

"But our daughter!" the male villager begged.

"You're not going over there!" cop 2 ordered, but they would not listen. "It's too dangerous!"

Saji saw Croina struggling and straining to get out of there with the dog, but to no avail. When he saw how the cops panicked to the situation, he raced over to the girl as he got out of his van, went to the fallen branch and lifted it up with all his might. Corina and the dog got out of there, while they still could and went over to her parents. "I got ya." he said, carrying the girl over.

"Here you go you two?" Saji said to the villagers.

Saji put the branch down and raced over to them. "Is she okay?" asked Corina's daddy.

"Let's get her over to a medic and find out, sir." Saji said, bringing them over to the van.

And so the two Villagers brought their daughter over to Louise and had her examined. "Is she going to be alright?" asked the mother.

"Let's see." Louise said, as she got her medical kit out and took a look at the little one and the dog that was with her. And her medical scanner flashed green on a few places but there was only one red flash, it was coming from her knee. "She only has a scrape on her knee but no signs of broken bones or any brain damage whatsoever." she told them.

"Oh, dear God. Thank goodness." the mother breathed a sigh of relief before turning their attention to the young man in front of them. "We owe you our lives, young man. If you hadn't stopped to save our little Corina, I don't know what we would've done." she embraced Saji. "My name's Lauren, this is my husband Victor Johnston."

"Hello." Victor said.

Louise wondered who they were talking to. "Uh, who are you thanking over there?" Lauren moved out of the way and almost in an instant, Louise recognized who it was. "Saji!?" she asked feeling shocked.

Saji looked at the blonde and was stunned by her beauty yet recognized who it was. "Louise...W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I'm on a rescue mission here!" she answered trying to make sure Saji was not ignorant. "What were you doing out here anyway, Saji?"

"I was out fishing earlier, but there wasn't a single biter." Saji told her feeling defeated in that sort of way.

"Sorry to hear that." Louise said, feeling sorry for the young man. "But that aside, could you help me get these people away from here?"

"Sure thing!" Saji acknowledged as he raced over to his van.

Setsuna and the brothers began to find out what had been causing the Earthquakes. Just then, the brothers grabbed a whole bunch of mountain climbers who were having a bit of recreation in the area and prevented them from dying from falling off the rock. "You people okay?" asked Lyle.

"Yes! THANK YOU!" shouted the male climber.

"Just doing what we do best." Neil said, winking at the female climbers making them giggle with delight while one of the male climbers got jealous a little, but did not show it.

"Exia, this is Dynames, we got the mountain climbers out of harms way." Lyle said, speaking into his radio.

"I read you, Dynames. Good work." Setsuna responded as he flew over to what was happening. He noticed something come out of the ground, it was big, it was nasty it looked like some kind of deformed dinosaur mixed with a rhinoceros. This was what the monster known as Gamlar looked like. The sight of it left Setsuna stunned. It let out a loud roar.

 ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!***

"What was that sound?" asked one of the male villagers.

Gamlar stomped his claws towards the area a little bit.

The villagers all screamed in horror and fright. "It's a monster!" said a concerned villager. "Quick everyone, let's get out of here!" they all got into the rescue vans and got away from the site. Saji ran over to his van and allowed some of the villagers to ride with him. He went into first gear and zoomed out of the site, following the Celestial Being van that Louise was driving.  
 **  
(Song Ends)**

* * *

Back at the Celestial Being base, Sumeragi, Allelujah, Litchy, Christina and Feldt got a message from the Exia Meister.

 _"Setsuna to base! I've sighted some kind of giant monster!"_ Setsuna said over the computer. _"Showing image of creature right now!"  
_  
The lot of them looked at each other with shock and surprise. "Oh my God!" Litchy said. "That is one ugly monster!"

"What is it?" asked Christina.

"I'm not sure." Feldt responded.

"I have never seen anything like that before." Sumeragi said, denoting having never seen a monster in her life.

Allelujah recognized it from a book he had read. "I've seen this before." he said as he brought out the book in question, admitting something to them. "That's Gamlar, a monster that was buried in the Earth's crust back in 2109." he added, getting his book out. "Those who had tried to find him never survived."

They all gasped in unison. Just then, a pale skinned man with eggplant hair and red eyes wearing a purple Celestial Being uniform waked into the door. This was Tieria Erde, another Gundam Meister for this crew. "That is most unfortunate, Allelujah." he said. "We have to make sure this Gamlar as you call him does not kill anymore innocent lives."

"Setsuna, Neil, Lyle, you have another priority!" Sumeragi said to him as the images of the brothers came onto the screen. "While Louise gets some of the people away, you three are to fight against Gamlar." she ordered. "Allelujah, Tieria, get to your Gundam's and join them at once!"

"Right!" Allelujah said.

"On the way!" Tieria said as he and Allelujah bolted off to their Mobile Suits.

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Sumeragi!" Lyle said. "Let's do this, Neil!"

"Gotcha Lyle." Neil added.

 _"Exia and Dynames awaiting the arrival of Arios and Virtue."_ Setsuna said. _"Changing from guard to attack formation against Gamlar!"_

"Good luck!" Feldt said to the guys. She then turned the comm-link to Louise. "Louise, how's it coming on your end?"

 _"All good, but I ran into an hold up."_ Louise responded to Feldt.

"What kind?"

 _"I ran into someone I dated before."_ Louise told them as she felt hesitant to tell them who it was. _"But aside from that, I'm gonna get these people to safety. You guys keep that monster occupied."_

"Got it, Louise." Allelujah and Tieria acknowledged the girl on the screen and zipped right off to their Mobile Suits.

* * *

In the hangar we see Allelujah and Tieria getting their helmets on and Allelujah went into the cockpit of his Gundam while it was in jet mode as Tieria's Gundam was kinda bulky, but had a secondary mode. These were known as the Arios and Virtue Gundams. They launched from the Ptolemaios and were entering Earth's atmosphere, they took fire and cooled themselves off with a kind of coolant.

By the time they got there, they spotted the Exia and Dynames Gundams, they spotted Gamlar rampaging.

"Allelujah to Ptolemaios, Arios and Virtue Gundam touchdown successful." he said, contacting the ship he went out of.

 _"Excellent."_ Sumeragi said over the comm.

As the two Mobile Suits touched down onto the planet, the went to intercept the monster. "Don't worry, we're here to help you now." Tieria said, as he and Allelujah raced to the rescue their comrades.

"Hey, thanks fellas." Lyle said.

"Much appreciated." Setsuna replied also.

Tieria busted out the cannons mounted on his Gundam's shoulders. They did their best to try and slow it down, Arios blasted it with his beam weapons, but it only tickled him a little bit.

"Damn, it didn't work!" Allelujah said, cursing the shot.

"Leave it to me." Setsuna said, as he charged at the monster and drew out his sword to cut it up into ribbons. But Gamlar knocked him back with his tail as he let out a loud roar.

 ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!***

Setsuna grunted with grief. "Ugh...Dammit!"

"Oh no!" Feldt said, feeling worried about then guys.

"This is not looking good at all!" Lichty said, feeling freaked out as Ms. Sumeragi had a worried look on her face.

* * *

Louise and Saji got into the local shelter where they both brought all the villagers and their families to safety, she did feel glad that she was able to save them, as did Saji.

"Thank you so much." one of the villagers said. "If you people hadn't come to help us, I don't know what we would have done."

"Anytime." said Louise, back to the villagers. But then, she turned her head over to Saji. "So, aside from that fishing trip you went on, what have been doing while away from me?"

Saji did not hesitate to answer. "Oh, I'm still a delivery boy, but aside from that, I've also been doing various odd jobs."

"Really?" Louise raised her eyebrow.

Saji nodded his head, "Yeah, helping out other people with their recyclables, working other shifts and so on."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Louise said, feeling happy for her old boyfriend. Just then, something beeped on her communicator. And the image showed a picture of Marinal Ismail, who was with a woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, glasses over her gray eyes dressed in a black shirt, brown pants and boots. This was Shirin Bakhtiar, her adviser and friend. "Ah, Princess Marina, Shirin, glad you called."

"Me too." Marina said, over the com-link. "So what's the status on the villagers?"

"They're all safe, Marina." Louise told the princess.

"Excellent." Shirin added. "Anyway, looks like Setsuna and the guys are fighting that monster that rose up out of the ground."

Louise was all but stunned by the image that was shown. It was a video of the Exia Gundam, Dynames, Arios and Virtue Gundams fighting off Gamlar, but even they were not enough to fight against such a creature.

"What the?! How did a monster get to be about here?" asked Louise.

Shirin and Marina did not know, but then Sumeragi got on the comm and told her the news. _"From what Allelujah told us earlier, this monster was sealed away inside the Earth long ago, and has reawakened for revenge."_ she said. _"He called it Gamlar."_

"Gamlar?" Louise asked. The ladies nodded. "Hoo boy, let's hope that Setsuna and the guys can beat it before it's too late."

 _"I hope that too."_ Sumeragi said.

 _"As do we, Louise."_ Shirin added.

Louise began to watch the whole battle as she and Saji drove off. "So where's the VTOL Jet?"

 _"It's at Hangar 49, not far from your moving position."_ Feldt told her.

 _"If you hurry, you might make it."_ Lichty added.

"Gotcha, over and out!" she ended the comminque.

* * *

However, little did they know, a humanoid being with alien-like eyes wearing all black and red was the one who brought Gamlar to the surface. He had hidden himself from the populace.

"Go forth Gamlar, and destroy everything!" he said, in a deep sinister voice as he laughed evilly.

Gamlar just went after the buildings, obeying the mystery being's insturctions. ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*** it roared, frightening all the people and that caused the Gundam Meisters to attack it again.

"Alright Gamlar, show me what'cha got!" Allelujah bellowed as he transformed his Gundam into jet mode and rammed Gamlar in the chest, but even that was not enough to take him down.

"You're not gonna be the only hero, Allelujah!" the Lockon Stratos brothers said in unison. Dynames zoomed at the creature by going Mach 1.0 as it despersed it's GN Particles.

During this, Louise and Saji kept on driving, until they encountered the mystery being in red and black, who attacked their ride. The two jumped out of the vehicle and landed on the ground. "Dammit all." Louise said, wincing in pain as she scraped her leg a little bit. She opened her eyes to see the mystery being as he stood over her. "Who are you?"

"Think of me as someone you should not interfere with!" he said to her. "I'm the one who summoned Gamlar to the surface!"

Louise gasped, Saji overheard. "You did this!?"

"Yes!" the mystery being said. "You humans are inferior to me. You all deserve extinction!" he laughed evilly again as he attacked Louise's leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Ah, you're pain is lovely! I like that!" he said, sadistically. "As for my name...It's Dark Zagi." the mystery being introduced himself. "Not that you'll have a chance to tell anyone. And now, I will make all humans suffer the darkness of despair!"

Saji saw this as an offense and grabbed the being in black and red by the waist and did a German Suplex on him, making him fall from the road into the forest. "Serves you right, you bastard!" he shouted at the being as he fell into the woods. He then turned around and grabbed Louise and he raced all the way to Hangar 49 to try and avoid the attacks of Gamlar and the mystery being.

However, Dark Zagi got back to his feet as he jumped. "Damnable!" he said. "Who was that boy? And why does that girl matter to him?" he asked himself as he looked around the bend. "No matter, I'll figure it out later." he then got something out to boost the monsters power. "Here's a little boost for you my monstrous friend." he showered him with something that was dark. Gamlar's eyes started to glow red and some crevasses that looked like cuts were on his body and his teeth started to turn golden.

The Gundam Meisters all saw how this was turning and they were deeply surprised.

"Oh, shit!" the brothers said in unison.

"What now?" asked Allelujah.

Tieria replied, "I don't know."

"Ms. Sumeragi, looks like things are going from bad to worse." Setsuna told his captain. "Gamlar now has crevasses on his body and his eyes are glowing."

Sumeragi got a look at the creature on her video screen. Feldt, Lichty and Christina were all shocked when they saw what he looked like now.

* * *

Saji saw how badly Louise got hurt, and carried her out of the area where the van was, and into a med bay that was inside the place in question, Hangar 49, where he lay her down on her bottom. He then grabbed what looked like a standard Celestial Being pilot helmet. Next he took out a medical kit and patched up her wounds. He cleaned the blood off of her leg and knee.

Louise struggled a little bit, but eventually opened her eyes. "Ughh...S-Saji? Is that you?" she muttered.

"It's me alright." he responded.

"But what about you? Are you okay?" she asked feeling a little bit of relief.

"Yes, I'll live." he nodded.

Louise knew Saji had a heart of gold when they dated, but wondered why he had a helmet on. "Why do you have that Celestial Being helmet on?"

"I'm gonna jump into that jet and do what I can to get rid of that monster." he told her.

Louise had a shocked look on her face. "What!? Are you out of your mind!?" she demanded.

"I'll draw that monsters attention and lead him away from the city!" Saji told her, rendering her speechless. "Last year, I tried to join Celestial Being, but I failed by accident. I promised myself I would not fail again. So I'm gonna fix my mistake!" he jumped into the cockpit of a what looked like a VTOL Craft, but it had a blue and white paint job and it was armed with lasers and bullets, the works. He started up the engine and took off from the ground.

 **(A/N: Normally, VTOL crafts, like the one in Gundam 00, don't have weaponry on the outside, but this one does.)**

"Saji...Saji, no wait!" Lousie begged, but Saji took off to fight the monster. "Ugh!" she groused. "That boy!" she folded her arms in disgust but felt a sting from her injury. "Ow...He's lucky I'm crazy about him." she thought about him lovingly.

Saji looked at the readout of the cockpit of the VTOL, it was similar to the cockpit of the Gundams, but it was different. But in a matter of seconds, Saji was able to get control of the weapons and guidance system. "Hmm, looks simple enough." he said, getting to look out the windshield. "There's Arios, virtue, Dynames and Exia, the Gundam Meisters look to be in trouble." he then put the pedal to the metal and rushed into the fray. "Here I go!" he pressed a button and it fired a few rounds of laser bolts at Gamlar.

Setsuna and the guys gasped in awe when they saw the VTOL craft shoot at Gamlar with extensive force. "Whoa, who's piloting that VTOL?" asked Neil, as he looked on.

"I have no idea." Tieria acknowledged.

"Neither do I, bro." Lyle said to his brother. "But whoever it is, they've got a lot of heart."

Setsuna saw the flight of the craft and they way it began drawing it's attention away from the city area. "Okay, I've gotta draw that creature's attention." Saji said to himself. Gamlar then began to chase after the jet the young man was in.

 ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*** Gamlar roared as Saji blasted at him with the lasers.

"Take that, and that you ugly batch of scales and horns!" Saji ranted at the monster. He then did a barrel roll in the air as he kept on firing.

Meanwhile, Dark Zagi was overlooking the whole battle with the VTOL and Gamlar and held out some kind of device. "What? That blasted kid is controling a jet, eh?" he pointed it at Gamlar. "Well, I'll show him not to mess with a Dark!" he shot a laser from the device.

Inside the VTOL, Saji felt a shockwave and tried to regain control over the VTOL, but was having a difficult time with that. "Dammit!" he said.

"Now Gamlar, finish off that puny VTOL!" he ordered.

 ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*** Gamlar whacked the VTOL with his claws and his the VTOL began to fall out of the sky.

Saji felt this was the end and Dark Zagi just stood there laughing. "YES! Now the boy shall die!" It is then that the wind began to blow and Dark Zagi turned around.

 _"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!"_ yelled a voice that sounded heroic. Dark Zagi got attacked by a multi-colored sphere as it knocked him to the ground.

"Ugh!" he grunted. "What the fuck was that!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saji screamed as the VTOL he was in descended out of the sky, spiraling out of control. The Gundam Meisters all looked in horror as they saw that the VTOL was preparing to crash, but the multi-colored sphere that attacked Dark Zagi flew into the trajectory of the VTOL, and there was a flash of light.

"What is going on!?" Dark Zagi wondered.

* * *

 **(Unknown void)**

 _Saji Crossroad found himself in a rainbow colored void trying to make sense of the situation. "Wha...Where am I?" he asked himself. "Am I dead?"_

"No, far from it." _said a voice that sounded like it was friendly, even as it echoed._ "I saved you. What is your name?" _he asked.  
_  
 _"My name is Saji...Saji Crossroad." he said. "Who...or should I say WHAT are you?"  
_  
"I am an alien life form from a place known as the M-78 Nebula beyond the 40th galaxy." _the entity said, in the form of a towering giant made of pure light and hope._ "I saved you from being annihilated by Gamlar and I am impressed by the way you saved that little girl and her puppy." he added.

 _"You saw that?"_

"Indeed I did." _the giant said._ "I know in my soul that there is goodness in you. Lend me your strength, Saji." _he stuck his hand out and gave Saji something. It looked like a dagger of unknown origin. It bared a striking resemblance to the Sword Of Omens from Thundercats, only it had miniature sheath covering it._ "This is my gift to you, the Arc Dagger. When you cannot defend the lives of the innocent on your own, use this to call me forth and you and I will become one."

 _Saji catches the Arc Dagger as it was called. "You and I can merge with this thing?"_

"Yes, as for who I am, my name is Arc." _he responded._

 _Saji unsheathed the Arc Dagger and moved his arm to the left side and then stuck it into the air, and thus he merged with the giant. "Thank you Arc. I won't let you down."_

"I know you won't Saji." _the giant said._

 _"Let's do it to it!" they said at the same time._

 **(Exiting the void)**

* * *

The monster and the Gundam Meisters were blinded when there was a white light and a shadow of a man with a pointed head in front of them, the shadowed man turned around to show a giant warrior that had a silver, blue and red body with some gold parts on his shoulder traps, biceps, ribs, legs and arms. He also had egg-shaped eyes on what looked like a helmet, a crystal on his forehead and a blue light on his chest which was shaped like a diamond. **"SHIYAAH!"** he shouted at the monster while everyone was watching as he stood on the ground, staring at his opponent.

 **(Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite/Shine In The Storm by Chihiro Yonekura plays)**

"What the hell?" Setsuna said, getting a good look at the giant.

"Who is that?" Allelujah wondered.

Back on the ground, Louise got a look at the giant of light as she came too. "Whoa!" she said, feeling quite in awe. She had never seen a giant that looked as amazing as this one or any giant for that matter.

Dark Zagi was stunned beyond his own mind as he saw this happening, "WHAT THE FUCK!? How the hell did HE get here!?" he shouted in a pouting manner. "No matter, that Ultra will not be able to defeat Gamlar! Get him my servant!" he said to Gamlar, making him attack the giant.

At the Ptolemaios, Lichty, Christina, Feldt and Sumeragi looked at the footage of what was going on. The sight of the giant standing in front of the monster was breathtaking for them all. "Miss Sumeragi, who, or rather WHAT is that?" asked Litchy.

Sumeragi was silent for about 5 seconds before she answered, "I don't know, Lichty. But whoever he is, he could be an ally." she told them, not knowing what to make of this.

"I hope he's on our side." Feldt said.

"Me too." Christina added.

 ***REEYONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*** Gamlar roared loudly, sawying his tail at the giant being.

The giant in blue, red and silver took a fighting stance and began running at the monster as he jumped and kicked him in head, landed on his feet. The next thing he did was deliver a flying forearm to it's eyes. Next he delivered a kick to the back of the neck before tripping it to the ground. The people on the ground were astounded to see a giant silver, blue and red being fighting to save them from the monster that tried to kill them all.

"Lyle, look at that!" Neil said to his brother as they flew their Gundams around the scene.

"I see it bro!" Lyle replied as he looked on. "That giant is fighting Gamlar."

The titan kicked the monster to midsection, but the monster jumped with his tail and tried to do a body drop on the colored giant, only for him to backflip out of the way, but then the monster spun around to try and trip him up, but he jumped out of the way of his tail. He then karate chopped the monster in the side of the neck and then in the head.

 _"Allelujah to Ptolemaios, we seem to be witnessing some kind of showdown between Gamlar and a giant humanoid being who from what I could figure as pure light."_

Sumeragi, Feldt and Christina were stunned by that until them and Litchy were joined on the bridge by a young man with short dark hair and a scar on his jaw dressed in a Celestial Being uniform that showed his muscular arms, it was black and white with some gray accents on it. This was Lasse Aeon, he was the gunner on the Ptolemaios and a reserve Gundam Meister and with him was a girl with magenta hair and reddish chestnut colored eyes dressed in a red, blue, teal and white uniform. This was Anew Returner, Lyle Dylandy's girlfriend. Ian Vashti drafted her after she saved him and his family from being killed by black market assassins and Lasse used to be in the mafia before he joined. He enlisted in Celestial Being to atone for his sins and also with the two of them was what looked like a floating orange orb of some kind. This was Haro, their maintenance droid

"What is going on? What is going on?" Haro said, repeating itself to them as Sumeragi turned around to see them.

"Oh, Lasse, Anew, Haro. Glad you stopped by." Sumeragi said.

Feldt showed them what was happening. "Setsuna and the guys were evacuating some villagers but then this monster called Gamlar showed up. And now this giant, whoever he is, seems to be fighting him."

Lasse and Anew got a look at what was going on down on Earth. They saw the giant doing various chops, punches and kicks to Gamlar, and that was not even enough to slow him down. The giant then began to deliver a flying forearm to the monsters head and yet got whacked by Gamlar's tail yet again. What the red, silver and blue being did next was deliver a spinning back kick to him. Gamlar then began to charge his horns at him, running at full speed against him, hitting him in the midsection.

"Whoa, that dude is huge!" Lasse said, in awe. "And yet he's able to fight at that height?"

"He sure is. He sure is." Haro repeated.

Christie was astounded by this, "I wonder how Louise is." she then typed a few things on her console and contacted Louise, "Hey, Louise, what happened? Where are you?"

 _"I'm at Hangar 49 right now, I ran into someone I know who patched me up after my van was attacked."_ she told Christina. Feldt and the others all overheard this whole thing and they gasped.

"WHAT!?" they all said in unison.

"You were ambushed!?" asked Lasse. Louise nodded, confirming it. "Who did it?"

 _"He said that his name was Dark Zagi."_ she told them. _"And from what I've seen, he seems to be an alien."_

The lot of them all looked at each other in confusion, "An alien!?" they asked each other. Louise nodded.

Lichty wondered, "Is this Dark Zagi guy the one who brought Gamlar to the surface?" he asked.

 _"Yes."_ Louise then sees the footage of Gamlar fighting the silver, blue and red giant. _"Looks like Dark Zagi has someone who hates him. That giant doesn't look like him at all."_

As Anew saw the giant punching the monster in the jaw, she noticed something. "It looks like he switching between fighting styles."

Lichty said, "You got that right, Anew." as he saw the way he switched his fighting style from Martial Arts to Boxing.

Inside the mind of the giant, Saji could see where to attack Gamlar at. _"Ah, that spot should do."_ he thought. He then launched a beam bolt at it, but then he noticed that the light on his chest began to flash red and make a sound that repeated constantly, as Gamlar took advantage of this and rammed him over on his back.

Setsuna and the other Meisters gasped when they saw this happening. "Oh no!" the brothers said.

"This is not looking good for him." Allelujah added.

"Not good at all." Tieria also added.

Saji could feel a little bit of overexertion inside his new giant body. _"Ungh...Damn, what's happening?"_ he said. But then the voice of Arc could be heard by him.

 _ **"Saji, you must pay more attention to the Biotic Sensor on your chest."**_ Arc said. _**"It's your alarm that indicates when you're running out of energy or time. It it ever stops, you'll power down. One of my allies went through the same thing, only after his Sensor stopped flashing, he died several times, but he always managed to be revived."**_

 _"How long do I have left?"_ asked Saji.

Arc looked at the Biotic Sensor, _**"Three Minutes, by the looks of it."**_ he told the boy.

 _"Three minutes? Damn! Looks like we'll have to finish this quickly."_ he said.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Arc said back to him.

The giant felt a little bit of pain from that, but shrugged it off as he threw Gamlar off of him and began to run at him, full speed. He delivered a running knee to Gamlar's head, which made him more and more mad. Gamlar began concentrating his energy into his horns and shot a laser-like blast at the giant, but he dodged and deflected it back at Gamlar, hurting him a little bit.

Setsuna then thought of what to do. "I have an idea." he started out, "Neil, Lyle, you both will draw his attention while Allelujah, Tieria and I will create a way for this giant to finish him off."

"Good idea." Allelujah said.

The brothers though that might work also. "Eh, what the hell." Lyle said.

"Let's give it a go." Neil added.

"Agreed." Tieria agreed with the plan.

The Gundams all got ready to impliment the plan, as Dynames shot a few rounds at Gamlar, making him turn around and attempt to charge at it. Only for Exia and Kyrios to charge at Gamlar with full speed and ran him down, Dynames shot another few rounds of gunshots at him while Virtue charged up a GN Particle weapon and cut off some of the spines on his back, but not before getting a dose of his tail whacking him. It was blocked though by Exia's shield.

"You alright Tieria?" Setsuna asked.

Tieria nodded, "Yes. I'll live thanks to you."

"Good, alright you mystery giant, it's your turn." Setsuna said, getting out of the way as the being ran at Gamlar.

 **"HIYAAAH!"** the giant shouted as he bet his knees a little before jumping over the monster and chopping off one of the horns and jumped back, kneeling down and fired some kind of blade-like beam at the other horn. Next, he put his hands to the side, shot them out crossed with his fists on opposite sides, spin his arms in a circular pattern and then formed a cross-pattern with his arms as he shot out a beam of power at Gamlar. **"SHYAA!"** he shouted. The blast was so strong, Gamlar exploded into dust.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*** there was a loud explosion and there was no trace of Gamlar anywhere.

 **(Song Ends)**

The Red, Blue and Silver giant stood victorious over Gamlar, he turned over to the people who were watching the whole thing and he gave them all the thumbs up, denoting they were saved. The people all cheered for him. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the lot of them all cheered with glee.

Setsuna and the guys were amazed by the way this mysterious being was able to defeat the monster. "Setsuna F. Seiei to Ptolemaios, the mystery giant has defeated Gamlar and the citizens are safe." he said.

Sumeragi and the others all saw this incredible display. "Miss Sumeragi, there's very little damage in the city." Litchy said, reporting it. "No one was hurt."

"Phew, thanks to him." Sumeragi said, feeling relieved that nobody at all got hurt.

The giant turned his head over to the Gundam Meisters and saluted them as well as nodded his head. He then looked up at the sky, bent his knees and said **"SHIYAAH!"** ash he jumped into the air and began to fly with both of his arms out in front of him.

Setsuna, Lyle, Neil, Allelujah and Tieria all looked on as they saw him fly away. "He...He's gone." Allelujah said, pointing out the obvious.

"But, where did he go?" Tieria wondered.

"I'm not sure where, but whoever he is, I just hope he's alright." Neil said.

"Me too bro." Lyle added.

Setsuna looked off into the sky and made his Gundam go up into the air. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's get back to base."

Allelujah, Tieria and the brothers said, "Roger!" in unison as they took off. Louise drove her fan into the VTOL and started it up to relay the coordiantes to the Ptolemaios.

 _"On my way, boys."_ Louise said, over the comm.

Dark Zagi stomped in anger and rage, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he jumped over and over. "DAMMIT! Gamlar's gone! DAMN YOU ULTRAMAN!" he bellowed. "Don't celebrate yet Celestial Being, our next battle will have a different outcome! I swear my afterlife on it!" he then teleported out of the area in a black and red vortex.

* * *

Some time later, on the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi had everyone meet up in the lounge and began to speak to them. Setsuna was sitting with Marina while Neil and Lyle were with Feldt, Anew and Christina as Tieria and Allelujah were sitting across from each other. Billy Katagiri joined them, as did Lasse and the other members of the crew.

"I called you all together because I have news." she said, pacing back and forth. "Starting today, we have a new mission." she then showed a map with a chart of planets that have not been visited before. "We are to travel to these planets, seek out new life and colonize some of these planets as alternate homes for us should Earth be destroyed or dry up and also keep the inhabitants of these other worlds safe from monsters." she also showed what looked like a video with a wormhole picture. "Lichty got a photo of this while we were occupied with Gamlar earlier. He says that it is an opening to another universe."

Lichty cleared his throat. "According to what I discovered, there were more monsters that came out of something similar to the wormhole and are heading for the other planets on this map which I have dubbed, Star-Map 472." he then shifted it to a different screen. "And also, I saw different types of Gundam Mobile Suits and different ships that have been scattered."

Setsuna, Lyle, Neil, Allelujah and Tieria were baffled as they said, "WHAT?!" in unison while the others all gasped.

"No joke about it." Litchy said to them, showing more on the map. "And it looks like they were in pursuit of some kind of enemy vessels."

"Have you been able to identify who it is?" Tieria asked.

"No, not yet." Lichty said to the purple haired man with the glasses. "But its now our job to sort through the trouble and stop the madness."

Ian Vashti then took the opportunity to speak up as he cleared his throat. "Which is why I have requested for us to use this new version of our ship." he projected a hologram of the Ptolemaios, only it was bigger than the original. "This one has weaponry capable of stopping threats that come our way. And there is enough storage for the Gundams and other Mobile Suits we might encounter."

Miss Sumeragi was impressed by how Ian put it. "Outstanding work, Ian." she congratulated the man.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my family and friends." Ian took a look at his wife, daughter and the others that were in the room which made them flattered.

"So, aboard this new vessel, it might be big, but it's fast too." Sumeragi told them about it's speed, battle and stealth capabilities. The lot of them were intrigued. "And also, joining us will be our newest member." she then places her arm at the door and it opened up.

In through the door stepped Saji in what looked like a white, black and gray Celestial Being uniform, this was the uniform used by new recruits until they moved up. The lot of them were all wide eyed while Louise was shocked to see her old boyfriend in the room and she began to blush.

"Saji Crossroad, at your service." he bowed his head in respect to all of them. "I hope to be of help to you all and I am looking forward to fighting by your side on the battlefield and on this mission." he then raised his head back up.

The lot of them all got a good look at him and were impressed by how he would present himself. Lichty was stunned by how Louise reacted. "Was he the one who helped Louise?"

"Why yes, yes I am." Saji replied. "I'm also the one who controlled the VTOL Jet back there too, while I worked on a way to help the Gundams."

Setsuna, Lyle, Neil, Allelujah and Tieria were all amazed when they heard their newest member say that to them. In their minds, they all thought, _'So it was him in that jet earlier. I should have known.'_ all at once.

Louise turned away and Christina looked at her with a teasing look. "Hey, isn't that guy the one you used to date?" Christina asked, teasing her. "I gotta admit, he's really good looking."

"Christina!" Louise shot back in embarrassment, while Saji blushed a little bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lyle and Neil got a good look at him while they smirked at Louise, "Wow, so this is Saji." Neil said.

"I thought he'd be taller." Lyle added.

Saji rolled his eyes at that. Allelujah and Tieria looked at him neutrally and with a light smile. "You were very courageous out there, new guy." Allelujah said to him, as he approached him.

"Yes, indeed so." Tieria agreed.

Setsuna stood up and stared him down. "Saji Crossroad." he said the young man's name, extending his hand out to him and smiled. "Welcome to Celestial Being." he shook hands with him and accepted it.

"You know, I thought you died out there when Gamlar attacked." stated Litchy, revisiting the footage from before. "What happened to you that time?"

Saji thought up something to say and then, "He saved me." he told them.

"He?" asked Neil, as he did not know.

Setsuna and the others were a little confused by what he was talking about, but then Setsuna broke his silence and said, "The red, silver and blue giant who was fighting Gamlar today?" asking the young man.

"Yes." Saji nodded in confirmation. "He saved me from dying and the rest was up to him."

Allelujah spoke next. "You keep calling him 'He' as if you know him or something." he said.

"Yes, but who is 'He'?" Tieria asked as well.

"Yeah, I mean, what's his name?" Lichty added. "Does he even have one?"

Saji began to think of what to say to them all next. "Well, I guess he's the ultimate monster fighter." he then remembered what the giant called himself and what they could call him. "Arc! That's the name of this giant of light. He's Ultraman Arc!"

The lot of the crew were all wide-eyed in shock. "Ultraman Arc?" Lichty asked.

"Yes." Saji told him.

Christina thought about that very name. "Hmm, Ultraman Arc...Sounds...ultra cool."

Lyle and Neil put their arms behind their heads and began to think about the name of the giant they saw battle Gamlar today. "So kid, this Ultraman Arc guy. What is he?" asked Neil.

"And where the hell is he from?" Lyle asked as well.

"Well, he told me that he was from a place called the M-78 Nebula. Very far away from Earth." he elaborated.

"So, he's an alien?" asked Allelujah as Saji nodded, confirming what he said was true. "Just like that Dark Zagi guy Louise saw?" Saji nodded.

"Yes, I saw Dark Zagi too, only I gave him a German Suplex off the side of the cliff without falling over myself." Saji told them about what he did to the being. Ian, Linda, Mileina, Anew and Lichty were impressed.

Tieria wondered. "Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"Yes, he can be trusted." Saji told the man in purple as he nodded in agreement. "I would have died if not for him."

They all looked at him with mixed emotions but they all felt that they had a new gigantic ally to fight beside them all. "Well, I guess the name has a certain ring to it." Setsuna said. "And if any more of those monsters come after us, we'll be there to stop them!" he added, with determination. "And Ultraman Arc, wherever you are, you can count on Celestial Being to fight by your side."

"So, how is it that he was able to appear like that?" ask Feldt. "I mean, there's got to be some way to call him forth."

Saji then pulled something out of his uniform's pocket and it was the very same device Arc had given him. "There is. This is the item. The Arc Dagger, with it, I am able to call him forth so he can battle the monsters." he said, stunning everyone in the main hold.

"A dagger? Brilliant." Anew said as she were in awe.

"So, in other words, you and Ultraman are the same person?" asked Crhistina.

Saji started fidgeting but caved and replied, "Yes." he said. This shocked everyone, and they were all in awe by this. "So, it's best that the population does not know. So, this is between us all, deal?"

"Deal." Lyle said. Neil, Allelujah, Tieria and Setsuna agreed, as did Anew, Ian, his family, Marina, Feldt, Christina, Lichty and Louise also were in agreement about keeping it hidden from the population of Earth.

* * *

A little bit later, Saji looked out his window and saw how wonderful outer space looked. He was quite astounded by how it looked to him, and he was then approached by Louise and Sumeragi who decided to join him.

 **(Celebrate You by Corbin Bleu plays)**

"Hey Saji." said Sumeragi.

"Oh, Louise, Miss Sumeragi, hi there." Saji said, greeting them both. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Nothing much, it's just...I'd like to get to know you a little better." Sumeragi said to the boy. "And also, I'm glad that Ultraman Arc was able to save your life."

"Me too." he held the Arc Dagger. "Hey, Arc, are you able to project a hologram of yourself?" he spoke to the device.

"I can indeed." Arc said, speaking from the Dagger and he projected an image of his body. "Hello there, I am Ultraman Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lovely ladies." he knelt down to them and kissed their hands.

Louise and Sumeragi both giggled. "Well aren't you the perfect gentleman." Sumeragi said with delight.

"So, are you prepared for the long mission ahead, Arc?" Louise asked.

"I am indeed." Arc told them. "And I'm sure my brother will be watching over us all too."

Saji was a little baffled by his explanation and raised his eyebrow. "Your brother?"

"Yes, my twin brother, Ultraman Mebius."

Saji and the girls gasped in unison. "So, there are other Ultramen like you?"

"Yes. I'll even introduce you all to them someday." Arc told them, and the three humans in the room all were glad to be able to get that opportunity.

"Well, till then, if I may speak to Saji?" Sumeragi said.

"Of course, Miss Sumeragi." Arc allowed her passage and she walked over to him.

Sai looked up at her face, but veered down and saw that the top of her uniform had exposed a little bit of her cleavage, "Hey, eyes up here you goof." she teased a little bit, making him blush like crazy.

"Uhh...S-S-S-S-Sorry about that, ma'am." he apologized feeling a little mortified, as Sumeragi, Arc and Louise giggled teasing him a bit. "Aw man...What a way to welcome the new rookie."

"Oh, lighten up Saji." Louise said, reassuring him. "You are such a goof, but that's just one of the things I like about you."

The boy sighed a little bit. "Thanks Louise. You too for refocusing me, Miss Sumeragi." he turned his head to her.

"Think nothing of it, Saji." she said.

And so, a new journey is starting. Saji Crossroad, the newest member of Celestial Being, is ready for his first mission, to help his new allies, Setsuna F. Seiei, Neil and Lyle Dylandy, Allelujah Haptism, Anew Returner, Ian Vashti, his wife Linda, their daughter Mileina, Lasse Aeon, Princess Marina Ismail, Shirin, Lichty, Christina and Haro. Their objective, save new planets from monsters and any other kind of threat out there in the universe, and in time of dire need, Saji will use his new Arc Dagger to transform himself into the incredible giant titan of light, Ultraman Arc, defender of freedom and prevailer of justice.

However, little did they know, another giant, but with a red and silver body with gold on his shoulder traps, legs and on his sides was watching over them indeed. He also had something that looked like a flame-looking morpher on his left arm. "Hmm, so my brother is with Celestial Being, eh? I will watch to ensure that my brother and Saji Crossroad accomplish their task, in the battles that are to come." he said.

 **(Song Fades)**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, that's the end of the starting chapter of Ultraman Arc. I hope you all like this as much as I enjoy writing this story. And if anyone would like to help me with this story, I would gladly appreciate it. But this is just the first of many stories to come.

Coming up: Saji is adjusting to his new task in Celestial Being, as more than a fighter pilot, he was getting to know his crewmates better too as they enter the warp vortex. Miss Sumeragi is feeling bored and Saji does what he can to make her smile, and in doing so, she flirts with him a little. They are then joined on this mission by Kinue Crossroad, Saji's older sister. The Ptolemaios then receives a distress signal from a planet called Dorodos, a world inhabited by humanoid beings that have the traits of animals. Their leader says they are under attack by a monster called Electrikon and their are also enemies in robotic armors that were dubbed as Zaku II's. Sumeragi launches Setsuna, Allelujah, the brother and Tieria in their Gundams and the proceed to fight Electrikon and the Zaku II's. Saji seeks to find the source of the trouble and is attacked by a red Mobile Suit which is piloted by the Red Comet, Char Aznabel. Stesuna is having difficulty fighting him and another Gundam arrives, a white one with a little bit of black on it and some funnels around it. Saji is amazed by this, but can he stop Electrikon in time to save Dorodos from his onslaught? Find out next time on Ultraman Arc! Chapter 2: A War Hero Comes Through!

Please, don't forget to read, review, comment and fave below. And also, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
